lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Vepturegeng (Comic Book)
Vepturegeng is a modern fantasy action thriller comic book series. Synopsis Brennan O’Hare attempts to prove adolescent human trafficker Han Seo-Hoto, a guilty man. While breaking into Han’s apartment, Brennan’s face is attacked by an extraterrestrial, sentient mask named Serpent -- leaving him with the ability to disintegrate and control air. Mysterious, malicious and fueled by anger, Serpent wishes to use the new and deadly abilities that Brennan has to defeat the Untergang, alongside six other Vepturegeng-possessed adolescents. Characters Vepturegeng and Associates * Brennan O’Hare: Brennan O’Hare is an investigative teenager who is unsociable, enjoys staring at girls and playing shooter games. Despite this, he is rather good-natured and legitimately wise, albeit easily overpowered into aggression by Serpent. He is similar to Eddy Brock from Venom. * Serpent: Serpent is cruel and mysterious, leader of the Vepturegeng. Like Brennan, he spends much of his time alone and gets annoyed when others vex him. Unlike Brennan, he usually attempts to violently injure most people who defy him. Serpent is afraid of loud sounds and his own appearance. He is similar to Venom from Venom. Serpent can disintegrate himself and his host to an atomic level, and can “reform” the atoms to any location that is within Serpent’s line of sight (as long as there’s an opening nearby). However, Serpent can not rearrange his atoms to shift into a different shape. Serpent’s elemental power is the ability to create winds, although, like with the other elemental powers, he can only use it if other Vepturegeng are nearby. * Rufus Kass: Rufus Kass is a psychopathic adolescent who embraces his Vepturegeng’s violent nature. Rarely disagreeing with or attempting to control Ruffian, Rufus may side with the Untergeng in the end! * Ruffian: Self-centered and annoying, Ruffian would most likely be the first target if the Vepturegeng disbanded. Like most of the other Vepturegeng, Ruffian wishes to somehow eliminate Serpent and become the leader of the clan. Ruffian is also obsessed with killing animals for sport; not just for food. * Wendigo: While very loyal to the Vepturegeng, Wendigo is often said to be "the least pleasant, most spiteful, and by far the most violent” of the Vepturegeng. While somewhat disciplined by Marcus, Wendigo is still disgruntled and heavily paranoid. Despite his loyalty to the Vepturegeng, Wendigo still dislikes Ruffian for his constant scheming against Serpent and Brennan. Out of the Vepturegeng, Wendigo’s favorite is Bomber, as Wendigo considers him “stupid enough to be funny”. * Marcus Roman: Marcus Roman acts unenthusiastic, calm, and well-organized, but secretly plans to act out Wendigo’s violent ideas. * Gunner: Gunner is a gunsmith and very trigger-happy. Gunner is also a show-off, constantly boasting that he’s the most intelligent of the Vepturegeng. Nonetheless, Gunner is perhaps one of the wisest Vepturegeng, only beaten by Brennan and Serpent. * Rogue Gunther: Rogue Gunther gets along with Gunner in most ways, but isn’t a perfect host. For instance, he is very weak (even more so than Brennan) and isn’t a very useful member of the Vepturegeng when unarmed. As a result, Gunner has to constantly protect his guns from Bomber, who can and will destroy them within minutes. * Bomber: Bomber is often mistaken by the other Vepturegeng for being foolish, but he is secretly very crafty. Bomber also has a fetish that involves destroying Gunner’s favorite guns and devices. * Andre De’Mansio: Andre De’Mansio is actually extremely bright, but has little patience for strategy or stealth, preferring to engage enemies with head-on; this leads several to assume that he is even stupider than he is sturdy. De’Mansio has claustrophobia and gets uneasy if stuck in one place for a long period of time. * Freezer: Freezer is extremely crafty and holds an unusual sense of power over the other Vepturegeng. Despite his god complex, Freezer still remains independent and solitary. Freezer will go crazy if he spends too much time around the other Vepturegeng. * Adam Hessian: While gifted, Adam Hessian is also a conceited divo. Adam counts on the fact that the other Vepturegeng and their hosts rarely trust each other to help reach his goals. * Robyn Jacob: Robyn Jacob is the host of the seventh Vepturegeng, "the Blade". Robyn is usually rather calm but becomes livid if certain triggers are present. * The Blade: The Blade is Robyn Jacob’s Vepturegeng. The Blade can generate and expel knife-like structures from her body. The Blade’s appearance is made to resemble a caricature of an “e-girl”, like how the males of the Vepturegeng have dreadlocks similar to XXXTentacion. * Tyra Beaulieu: Tyra Beaulieu is a half-cousin of Amélie Chapélain. Tyra temporarily moved to Huntington Beach after news spread of the shooting at Richard Nixon Elementary School being caused by Chapélain. Nathan and Nancy Beaulieu relocated in attempts to lessen the notoriety that France was receiving after the attack. * Zachary O’Hare * Alice O’Hare * John O’Hare * Zander * Alexia Untergeng and Associates * Han Seo-Hoto: Han is a clever eighth-grade student, but also a sex trafficker. The sexual acts and killings he causes when bound with Thanatos are rather inhumane, but he believes in doing these out of moral ambiguity and the promise of profit (in the former’s cause), and not out of actual malice. His father is unaware of his involvement in human trafficking but is a scientist who has found and supplied the Vepturegeng and Untergeng masks for Han. * Thanatos: Thanatos is completely deranged, and a leader of the Untergeng; he has both schizophrenia and psychopathy, with his psychotic venting usually irritating most of Thanatos’ allies. Thanatos also has a gore fetish, and is obsessed with viciously killing his opponents; even the pitiless and objective Fatale believes he gets too much pleasure from violence. However, Thanatos is mainly motivated to kill out of eliminating his enemies. * Amélie Chapélain: While affluent and powerful, Amélie was once a pure, honest woman. As to be expected from a relative of the Beaulieu family (Nancy was once a Chapélain), Amélie had a lot going for her; she was a successful ballerina, she had a handsome boyfriend, and was very, very attractive... and this was her downfall. All it took was one inappropriate touch, and Amélie’s frustration unleashed the power of the Vepturegeng Fatale, who proceeded to kill half of the Chapélain family (among others). Nonetheless, Amélie isn't bad; she just seems to be overpowered by Fatale into acting evilly... unless she‘s secretly admiring her newfound dark side. * Fatale: Fatale is a very apathetic and passionless Untergeng who feels little more than fulfillment when she kills. Fatale tends to display some degree of cruelty, however, as the Untergeng specifically bonded with Chapélain to ruin her life. Fatale can create translucent purple cords with her hands, and they can be removed and used to garrote her enemies. * Gérard LaRue * Hare Henare: Hare Henare is the son of Dylan Henare, one of Brennan O’Har’s teachers. * Luau: Luau is Hare Henare’s Vepturegeng. Luau has a pig-like aesthetic, hence his name (pigs are typically roasted on a spit during luaus). Luau constantly generates a dirt aura, which he can use to distract or bury his opponents. The dirt aura used by Luau is a reference to Pig-Pen from Peanuts, who is constantly surrounded by clouds of dust/dirt. * Pustule/Acne Eliminator: Acne Eliminator is a disorder-causing lunatic who has a passion for death and murder. Eliminator despises people who trick and take advantage of others but is okay with doing most jobs... as long as he gets to kill someone. * Tom Fox: Acne Eliminator’s true identity, Tom Fox has an obsession with explosives and destruction, Constantly scheming, Tom loves setting up lethal versions of cartoon gags for his enemies. Despite how well his plans usually work, Tom is rather awkward and clumsy, much to Pustule’s dismay. Techturegeng * D.Strukkshyn: D.Strukkshyn is an eSports player from Busan who has been sent to the Techture realm. * Ahnzoe * I.Vorzce * The Tumbler: The Tumbler is an overweight, white trans-female with purple hair and red-framed glasses. Tumbler is unhealthily obsessed with an animated show titled Alexander Dimension and hates white people (despite being one herself). Power-wise, the Tumbler can generate toxic chemicals which cause her victims to follow her (usually fetishized) orders. Certain Untergeng will automatically die if they hear her death incantation (which, in this case, is “Alexander Dimension”). The Tumbler is defeated by getting knocked off of a crane. * Occudilian Objects and Vehicles * Booyah Bus: The Booyah Bus is the school bus that Gene O. Saad wrecks. As Gene can cloak one large surface every year, he chose the school bus that O’Hare and the other Vepturegeng were on. Gene shape-shifted into the usual bus driver, Fabricio, before driving onto a cliff and escaping. The bus started to slowly fall and was somewhat damaged as it fell. The Vepturegeng and the only other person remaining on the bus, Tyra Beaulieu, were able to escape, but not unscathed. As the bus is still visible to Vepturegeng and Untergeng, however, the Vepturegeng have since used the school bus as their vehicle of choice (the motor and other functional parts were not damaged). The bus was never called the “Booyah Bus” before the crash; O’Hare came up with the name after hearing Tyra mock Robyn for being unable to eat bouillabaisse. Some elements of the Booyah Bus are inspired by the film The Polar Express, which is based on the book by Chris Van Allsburg of the same name. Notably, Jamba Juice and Purple Drank are served on the bus in a similar manner to the hot chocolate (Ruffian suggested they serve hot chocolate as a beverage, but his idea was vetoed by the vegan members, Brennan O’Hare and Robyn Jacob). * Gene O. Saad’s Dune Buggy: Gene O. Saad’s Dune Buggy is a dune buggy that belongs to Gene O. Saad. The dune buggy is spray-painted black and dark gray, and is covered in various stickers (including emojis, a Mickey Mouse glove giving the middle finger, a devil-like woman smoking a cigarette, an anime girl taking off her top, a Supreme sticker, the Monster Energy logo, an “E for Edgy” sticker, a woman in lingerie and fishnets, the tape used on Amazon Prime packages, an emoji masturbating another emoji, and sports team logos). Despite being a widely-available dune buggy, it’s design and structure appear abnormal, particularly regarding its high elevation and bouncy suspension system. There are two yellow headlights on either side of the dune buggy’s push guard. There is an unpainted bonnet on the vehicle, which is a result of the buggy getting damaged before Gene O. Saad’s “Crusade against Humanity”. Locations * Reinhardt Drive * Richard Nixon Elementary School * Maritime Middle School * Oceania High School * Leisure Palms * Bolsa Chica State Beach * Seo-Hoto’s Power Station * Not Scary Farm Issues The Beginning # Prologue: After a space shuttle crashes, various extraterrestrial parasites, described as “masks”, are extracted by scientist Il Seo-Hoto. Meanwhile, socially isolated eighth-grade student Brennan O’Hare grows suspicious of fellow classmate Han Seo-Hoto. Secretly investigating his home, O’Hare finds that Han is experimenting with “Vepturegeng” and “Untergeng”, sentient, alien masks, using trafficked slaves as hosts. O’Hare is caught by one of Seo-Hoto’s human-Vepturegeng fusions on his way out, only for the host to spontaneously combust. Running away from Han Seo-Hoto’s house, O’Hare unknowingly merges with his attacker’s Vepturegeng. Meanwhile, Amélie Chapélain prepares for a play involving ballet at the Théâtre du Gymnase Marie Bell. Before her role comes into play, however, Amélie is molested by one of her male peers, upon which she wishes death upon him. During the play, Amélie’s character uses an ornamental halberd, and she uses it to decapitate her molester onstage (after a lapse of judgment which results in her Untergeng, Fatale, taking control). Revealing herself to be the host of an Untergeng. Amélie is shot and seemingly killed by the security guards. However, she is able to regenerate and ends up completely under the control of the Untergeng. Amélie proceeds to garrote a guard with a “force chain”, take his handgun, and causes a mass shooting, which results in the death of her parents and the injury of her sister, Chloé. As Amélie escapes from the theater, she gets shot yet again, as a man approaches her body, very sorrowful. # Exposed: Amélie regains consciousness, as a man runs away from the body. Getting up, Amélie finds herself surrounded by Gendarmerie, and is told to get to the ground. Fatale, taking control again, kills most of the Gendarmerie with her chains, as the survivors flee the site. The man from before returns and punches Amélie twice, asking why she committed the massacre. As she gets up, Amélie apologizes, claiming that she has been bonded with an Untergeng for the past month. The man is frightened upon hearing this and is about to beat her again. Fatale takes control yet again, and chokes the man, telling him to do as she says. Meanwhile, Han Seo-Hoto learns of Brennan trespassing into the Seo-Hoto household and merging with Serpent. Han stalks Brennan on his drive home from school and obtains the O’Hares’ address. Han Seo-Hoto calls a “spec-ops” troop, informing them that O’Hare is hosting a Vepturegeng and should be eliminated. Brennan is struck by a sudden wave of voracious hunger and eats multiple food items and drinks his parent’s cocktails. After eating his house cat and a stray kitten, Brennan realizes that something is off about himself. Brennan runs into the bathroom and vomits before a voice says his name and the mirror’s reflection gains green eyes. Trying to drink away his shock in the garage, Brennan is soon attacked by special forces and realizes that he has merged with a Vepturegeng. # Chased: The Serpent Vepturegeng festers across Brennan’s body, using its “atom powers” to help fight off the spec ops. Eventually, Serpent teleports into one of the O’Hares’ cars, and Brennan drives off. Before this, however, Brennan is seen by the spec-ops leader, who sends a fleet of explosive drones after him. After crashing the car, Serpent is able to teleport Brendan to multiple other vehicles. Just as Brennan celebrates the Vepturegeng’s ability, a drone hits his current car, destroying it and exploding Brennan’s head and one of his feet. Serpent engulfs his host’s body, regenerating Brennan’s head and foot in the process. Fully taking over as a humanoid monster with green skin, veins and eyes, a large mouth with six rows of sharp teeth, and a long tongue; Serpent grabs the special forces leader by the neck, declares his intent to eat the man alive. Before Serpent can do so, a special forces officer opens fire on the Vepturegeng from behind. After throwing the leader across the street, Serpent bites through the man's crotch, staining him with blood. Serpent disintegrates and reforms in an alleyway, and decides that Brennan is ready to hear the truth about the Geng. Serpent’s soul leaves Brennan’s body, and tries to explain the Vepturegeng’ motives; the Vepturegeng and Untergeng have been at war for years, and have caused entire extinctions to their past hosts. The hostility between the two castes had died down in recent years, but Thanatos believes that the Untergeng are superior, and plans to kill the seven Vepturegeng on Earth to prove his motives. Brennan, disturbed and confused, passes out. # The Shooting Begins: Hacking into his school district’s phone number directory, Han Seo-Hoto is able to obtain the O’Hares’ phone number. Calling them, he warns Brennan, under the guise of “Thanatos,” that Nixon Elementary School is in grave danger. Taking his parents’ shotgun, Han meets up with Fatale and plans to cause a school shooting and frame Serpent for it. After returning home, Brennan gets Thanatos’ call and is mortified. Preparing to stop the shooters, Brennan equips himself with multiple pencils and a glass bottle, before heading out. Serpent is able to disintegrate and reform into the school, which is located fairly close to the O’Hares’ house. As Brennan starts to approach, he hears the first gunshot, which causes Serpent to come out of his face. Serpent explains to Brennan that loud noises weaken him and that if enough are heard, he will leave Brennan’s body. Panicking, Brennan is about to leave but is told to stay by Serpent. Entering the school, Brennan is able to trace the gunfire to a pitch-black room, which he finds Thanatos searching (Serpent explains to Brennan that Geng can see in the dark). Trying to distract Thanatos by yelling, Brennan teleports out of the classroom and attempts to hide in the hallways. Thanatos finds Serpent crouching in the middle of the hallway and proceeds to shoot at him before Serpent teleports away through the gap between the doors. Brennan is able to hear agonized screams, which imply that the shot hit someone before Thanatos kicks open the doors and throws out the halves of a child‘s corpse. Seeing this, Brennan vomits, before Serpent teleports him to the playground as Thanatos tries to shoot at him again. # The Shooting Ends: The shotgun blast yet again hits another student, causing his head to explode and terrifying the other students. Serpent teleports to the outdoor cafeteria before Brennan sees the carnage, as another gunshot sounds from a portable classroom. Brennan is yet again worried and tries to pray for the safety of the remaining students and faculty. After he does so, however, Serpent teleports Brennan inside of the classroom, as he finds a woman toting a rifle at a wooden closet. Reluctantly, the woman fires her rifle, splattering a hiding student’s brains onto the wall of the closet. Brennan decides to intervene, and throws a glass bottle at the woman. This seems to anger her, as she targets Brennan instead. Serpent is able to teleport Brennan away from five of her shots, before teleporting him out of the room. Confused, Brennan asks Serpent why he teleported away, with Serpent claiming that there’s a limit to his powers; he can only disintegrate nine times in one minute, or else he’ll risk losing some of his atoms. Brennan sets his sights on the playground, noticing that a fire has started. # Assembly # O’Hare Can’t Handle Life: After being extremely disturbed by the Richard Nixon Elementary School shooting and learning of the horrors of war and vehicular collisions, Brennan O’Hare starts to believe that he can’t handle the real world. As he reflects on events of the previous year, O’Hare decides he’s better without Serpent bonded to him (especially if it results in his own death). # Disconnected # Taken # Central Park # Double Agent # Suburban Warfare: Before the final battle begins, Serpent and the other Vepturegeng arm themselves weapons they stole from a hunting store. # Hostage Calamity: Thanatos has abducted the O’Hare family and is holding them hostage at a power plant. Before he is able to get in, however, Brennan must make it past Thanatos’ possessed guards. # After Gene O Saad # Gene Begins # Amtrak Attack # Exiled # Ungrateful # Reunited # Booyah Bus # Rainless Parade: The Knights of Saad, not having yet been accused of their crimes, are allowed to create a float for the Huntington Beach Marine Light Parade. Gene purchases sarin and hazmat gear from a black market seller and has the sarin mixed with the helium to be used in the balloons. # Breaking Christmas # Broken Christmas Vepturegame Concepts E6B2C0AF-DF93-449E-80CA-27DA8B625C96.png|Tyra Beaulieu and Brennan O’Hare. This scene does not appear in Vepturegeng. (created on Gacha Life). 7CB4490A-AE96-4103-9BAD-A329363EC026.jpeg|Serpent C724E15D-D188-4D97-8D0A-DE76D39A9703.png|Tyra Beaulieu unknowingly being held at gunpoint. This scene does not appear in Vepturegeng (made on Gacha Life). 9A4D9678-1DE9-44D6-B6C4-0C274D29A207.jpeg|Brennan, accompanied by Ruffian, offers a valuable item to Amélie and Gérard in exchange for multiple stacks of cash. This scene never occurs in Vepturegeng (created on Gacha Life). 9566719D-C79A-4A16-B2AB-9B8E7851AADD.jpeg|A concept for Serpent, which featured his past design’s distinctive “XXXtentacion” hair. Due to resembling an offensive caricature of some people Brendan knows (although the design was based mostly on Brendan), the design has been dropped. 865C5306-D32C-4BD1-8910-DD3675A9C196.png|Serpent vs. Ruffian (made on Gacha Life) E6E2B084-2B3F-4488-BF00-8D1086490D0D.jpeg|Brennan getting killed (made on iPad notes) 0BD983B7-5BA8-4525-8ABD-70D6982D405A.png|Ruffian versus Amélie. The latter is noticeably regretful looking, showing that’s she’s not causing the shooting out of her free will (made on Gacha Life) 099B2685-F4A2-4A4D-BE53-1248F960E901.jpeg|Made on iPad Notes 5DE4A07E-80C5-4F9E-8D04-E71C2DC8FB74.png|Serpent leaping into battle, as Ruffian and Fatale are about to open fire on each other. Amélie's nervous and surprised expression shows that she’s still an innocent young woman, even with Fatale inhabiting her body. After the Crash.png|Ruffian, Brennan (spelled "Brendan" on Gacha Life), Bomber, Robyn, and Tyra after the crash. Tyra Beaulieu has a red mark near her eye and a bump on her cheek after a fight with Robyn Jacob. This scene may not be included in Vepturegeng. Reject.png|Tyra Beaulieu getting dumped by her boyfriend. Tyra's black eye is a result of the aforementioned fight. This scene may not be included in Vepturegeng. B3C0D6FA-7196-41AF-9A21-3A9D80902EB5.jpeg|Titty Goggles. Made on iPhone Notes. 2179DE02-F489-4B1B-9CC3-595C196400C3.png|One of Gene. O Saad’s hijackings, involving him and Dre doing the “dab” (and eventually the "floss") at a cemetery. Amélie and Gérard appear to be extremely disappointed with both of them (made on Gacha Life). Accidental (and Intentional) Tropes * Counterpart Comparison: While this one is a bit of a stretch, both Ruffian and Firestorm are Composite Characters who Play With Fire. * Meganekko/Sexy Spectacles: Most girls that Brennan O’Hare seems attracted to have these. Amélie is the most notable and an example of the latter, but there’s also Tyra and many minor female characters. * Primary Color Hero/Secondary Color Villain: Zig-zagged; while there are very few clear heroes or villains (only alliances and associates), the green Serpent is clearly one of the least malicious Vepturegeng (along with the orange Blade). Meanwhile, the red-colored Ruffian is contemptible and the blue-colored Wendigo is downright sadistic. Played fairly straight with the violet-colored Fatale being obsessed with killing, although she's arguably one of the least vicious Untergeng. * Unfortunate Implications: Tyra’s redesign highly resembles a student at Brendan’s high school, down to her hairstyle and glasses. Considering some of the concepts regarding Tyra’s behavior and what happens to her as a result, this is a very unfortunate (and accidental) implication indeed. Category:Comics Category:Comic book Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Young Adult Literature